


Honey Flavored

by seventeensteps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames discovers some truth about Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Flavored

 

“Arthur.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve something to confess.”

“…”

“Remember when I was waiting for you here last week? I tried to do some cleaning, because your work’s been killing you lately. So. I thought-”

“What _have you done?”_

“Well.”

“…”

“The closet’s door was already open so I was just going to close it-“

"For fuck's sake."

Arthur storms out of the room.

 

\----

 

Arthur is reading _1984_ when Eames appears.

“So you like Winnie the-“

“Shut up, Mr. Eames.”

 

\----

 

Eames is kneeling in front of him, wearing a Winnie-the-Pooh jumpsuit, and holding out a ring.

“You stupid bear,” Arthur says, and kisses him.

 


End file.
